


Exploration

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Extreme Underage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy's always been curious, sometimes it gets him into trouble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pavses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavses/gifts).



> EXTREME UNDERAGE: Be warned.  
> Dean is 13, Sammy is almost 9

Sammy’d always been a curious boy and sometimes it would get him into trouble, as when something caught his attention he’d have to find out everything about it. His current topic of curiosity happened to be Dean, or rather Dean’s penis.

Dean was bigger than him, had always been, but Dean was 13 now and Sammy wouldn’t be 9 for another two months. Sammy had seen Dean naked lots of times, but lately it was different. Dean’s penis was big, a lot bigger than Sammy’s was and Sammy wondered how different it really was.

He knew he needed to see it up close, but he couldn’t just ask Dean, that would be wrong. So he waited until Dean was asleep one night when their father was gone. He crept out of his bed and over to Dean’s making sure that his brother was truly asleep. When he saw that Dean was Sammy pulled down his blankets slowly, looking up to make sure he hadn’t woken Dean.

Dean was only wearing a pair of boxers and Sammy slowly pulled them down just enough so that he could see Dean’s penis. It was so big up close and Sammy wanted to touch it, to see if it felt different than his. He looked up once more, but Dean was still asleep, so Sammy reached out, gently running his fingers along Dean’s length.

Dean let out a little moan, and Sammy was sure he had woken, but a look at Dean’s face proved he was still asleep, so Sammy continued his exploration. Dean was getting bigger as the seconds passed, and Sammy could barely wrap one hand around Dean’s penis. So he did the logical thing, he reached out with both hands, wrapping them as much as he could around Dean’s length.

It kept getting bigger and Sammy was amazed. Dean kept making these happy little noises, eyes closed, obviously still asleep. Sammy could see something coming out of the tip of Dean’s penis, and at first he thought his brother was peeing himself, but it didn’t smell like pee, nor did it feel like it. He wasn’t sure why, but he gathered some of the liquid on his fingers and brought them to his mouth. 

The taste was unlike anything he had tasted before, but he kinda liked it, so he did it again. He wondered what it would taste like directly from the source, so he leaned forward, taking the head of Dean’s penis into his mouth. The taste was amazing and Sammy began to lick Dean’s penis like it was a lollipop, looking up every so often to make sure that Dean was still asleep. 

He kept his hands on Dean’s length, playing with the flesh as he licked and sucked at the head. Dean let out this little noise and began thrusting up into his mouth, but another quick glance proved he was still fast asleep. Sammy gagged a little when more of Dean’s length entered his mouth, but he loved the happy sounds he was making Dean make so he kept up what he was doing.

Dean started trembling under him and before he knew what was happening Sammy’s mouth was being filled. He couldn’t swallow it all, and it began to spill out of his mouth and down his chin. That was the moment Dean woke, and he looked down at Sammy with startled, terrified eyes.

Sammy didn’t like that look, it made him want to cry. Had he done something wrong? Dean pulled away from him, cursing. Sammy sat there, tears running down his face. Dean was angry at him, he shouldn’t have done that. He tried to apologize but words wouldn’t come out.

Dean wrapped his arm around him, telling him it would be alright, that he wasn’t mad, just confused and startled. He asked Sammy what he had been doing, so Sammy told him, his voice finally back. Dean held him close, telling him it would be okay. Sammy still felt bad that he had upset Dean, but Dean would have nothing of it. He took his boxers off the rest of the way and used them to clean up Sammy’s face, then pulled Sammy into his arms, telling him to rest.

When Sammy woke up the next morning Dean sat him down to talk. He told him he couldn’t just do what he did to anyone, that it was special and for people who loved each other. But Sammy loved Dean, so he didn’t understand why it was wrong. Dean gave him a little smile, telling him that he could play with him if he wanted to, but Sammy couldn’t tell anyone.

Sammy smiled, he’d really liked playing with Dean like he had, so he told him it would be their secret. Dean had grinned, and then told Sammy to get naked. When Sammy was bare Dean laid down on the bed with him and began to kiss and touch Sammy like he had done to Dean the night before. It felt unlike anything he had ever felt before, and the fact that it was Dean made it oh so good.

Before long Sammy was shaking under Dean, body filled with this odd sensation that made him really sleepy and happy at the same time. Dean just grinned, curling up next to him and telling him they’d play whenever Sammy wanted for as long as he wanted. Sammy couldn’t wait to touch and taste Dean again.


End file.
